Kyuketsuki Academy
by Mystique Wolf
Summary: Hanazono Hikari, a 16 year-old vampire, watches her life drastically change in front of her as she discovers that she has been accepted into the prestigious Kyuketsuki Academy, and has been told to keep a look out for the her pick-up. But what happens when someone malicious is also keeping a very close eye on her, and one of her close friends does not seem like how they seem? AU
1. Chap 1: Letter of Acceptance

_Hey there guys~! My name (or at least my username) is Mystique Wolf, if you don't know that by now. So...this is my VERY first story on this account (my other one, well...let's just say it "disappeared", and I have NO intention of bringing back my older stories from my other account to this one, as they SUCKED!). Anyway, please **REVIEW**~!_**  
**

_**DISCLAIMER** : I **DO NOT** own any of the Special A characters, unless I say so. If I DID own Special A, I would not be here. ALSO, this story is set in an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**, so if you do not like this kind of stories, then please leave without any commotion. Thank you for your time. :)_

* * *

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**THE LETTER OF ACCEPTANCE**

It was a damp autumn evening, the sound of rain against the roof tiles broke the silence that hung in the Takishima residence's library. Deeply immersed in the book he was reading on his armchair, Takashima Kei suddenly became aware of the sound of fast footsteps coming towards his direction.

"Hey, Vamp-Tin!"

Kei looked up to see Takishima Sui, his younger brother, at the doorway of the library that was directly in front of where he was sitting.

"What is it?" Kei said in a bored voice.

"Otousan is here to see you." Sui answered back, who was staring into Kei's yellowish brown eyes with a hardened look and he clutched his fists so hard, that it seemed like he was holding something really valuable.

Kei, who had seemed to have also noticed his younger brother's peculiar expression and actions, sneered at him. He then said, "Still love your oniisan to bits, don't you?"

Sui's face then turned bright red, which could even be perceived through the poor lighting from the outside, and stormed out of the library and to his right, and after a while a door was heard to have opened, and slammed quite furiously after a couple of seconds. But Kei heard another set of footsteps the moment the door has been banged shut, and after not a moment too soon, there stood a male whose appearance looks like he was no more than primary scholar, and has brown eyes and hair. He also wore a tuxedo with a maroon tie, so he looked like a young kid trying to act like a grown-up. But Kei didn't think that idea, as he looks straight at the baby face, without a sign of humour on it, and said, "What is it you want with me, otousan?"

Saturo Takishima, CEO of the Takishima Company, and father of both Kei and Sui Takishima, smiled brightly, and said, "It seemed like you sure had a good brother-bonding time." When Kei didn't say anything, Saturo saw and pointed at the book which was on Kei's lap, and said, "Wow, someone is really interested on _Fumei Island's_ history, noting that this is the third book you are reading this week on that subject."

The eight year-old boy look-a-like then walk to the over-stuffed armchair that Kei was comfortably sitting on and leaned over with his big brown eyes fixed on the page his oldest son was reading.

Saturo read the following paragraph:

_During the 19__th__ century, many famous events occurred, like the Crimean War that occurred in 1854, and like __the Global Expansion of the Industrial Revolution that happened in the 1830s. But there was one event which could have legitimately changed an individual's ENTIRE future,__ and that was the 'Gold Rush' which occurred in Australia. Many Japanese and other people from all around the world were competing for the first to arrive to Australia, where all of their fortunes will be made into reality. One of those many competitors was Japanese vampire Korusawa Nero. Korusawa was as eager to get to Australia as all of the other gold-cravers are, but for a different reason; he didn't want the gold, since he already had three mansions, but to drink the possibly millions of litres of the human blood! He travelled alone on his small but trustworthy sampan, hoping to reach his golden destination. But somewhere along the way, he must have read the map wrongly, as he went a little bit too far east, and was first to arrive not on the island Australia, but on the Island we now all know as Fumei Island, which, translated into English, is called Unknown Island. So therefore, until this day, it could also be known as the 'Island of the Vampires', and research have recently shown that of the ENTIRE Island's population consist of vampires. But strangely, absolutely NO humans know about this. It is still believed that the humans think that this island does not exist, and only a patch of ocean. Even the human satellites cannot track it! Many citizens of the islands thought that it was because of the magic that surrounds the island which keeps the island hidden from human radars._

As Saturo finished reading the paragraph, and said, "So a guy name Korusawa Nero found this island…and no human can find this island! Amazing!"

Kei looked up to his father's face, having an ever so slightly confused expression on his face.

"But otousan…didn't you know about these facts before we moved from Osaka to Fumei four months ago?"

"Well," Saturo quickly said, slightly taken back, "I mean…I could have read it somewhere…it just…you know…must have slipped my mind just now…when I was reading it…"

Kei then gave a small smirk, marked the page he was reading with a small, black, bat-shaped book marker, and closed the book. He then made himself more comfortable on his armchair by leaning back even more, placing his right leg onto his left, and placing his book gently onto the mini coffee table next to him, and resting his arms on each of the arm rest. He continued by sleekly saying, "So, tell me about this…academy…which I am supposedly enrolled to."

"Well," Saturo said, as he promptly took out a pamphlet with what seemed like a school logo on the front page from his left pocket, and started reading the first page, which was the overview of the school. He read, _**"Kyuketsuki Academy**__ was found in the late 18__th__ century, by the famous vampire, Tachibana Masao, who was the grandnephew of the also famous vampire Korusawa Nero, who was the founder of Fumei Island. At this highly prestigious and recommended academy, young, talented, and determined vampires at the age 16(and __**only **__16 years of age) are given the honorary privilege to enrol, and if selected, are requested to go through a 15-month program where devoted professors and coaches will train them to be elite vampires both physically and mentally. It was proven that in the well-known book, 'Best Vampire Schools all around the World', which was transcribed by Saruo Tahashi, Kyuketsuki Academy was rated second best out of all of the 150 or more vampire schools all around the world, only just ever so slightly below the number one vampire school in the world, Dracula's Institution, which is currently established in the deep Alpine Forest in Canada, and founded by Dracula's cousin, Dracularette."_

When Saturo finished, he looked up from his pamphlet and faced his son, smiled, and said, "So…do you understand now?"

Kei looked up to his dad's brown eyes, and slowly nodded. But what he already knew was that the reason why he was going to this school was not all for education purposes only…

* * *

It was early nightfall on Fumei Island, but the sun has settled quite low to the point where night prowlers already started to take control the start of twilight. The sky was luckily partially cloudless in East Fumei, so the vibrant colours of yellow and orange were the main attraction of the scene when people-oh sorry, I mean _vampires_, look up into the heavens.

Since it was early winter on the island of Fumei, the leaves from the trees were stripped bare by the harsh autumn winds, and only the lucky leaves that survived the winds and get covered in snow, will get to experience the New Year spirit. But one cherry blossom was holding onto its guardian tree for its dear life all through autumn, but sadly, it could not hold on much longer and gracefully fell to the ground, in front of a cosy and warm two-storey house.

Inside of that house, a soft tune could be heard, and it was hummed by a distinct female voice. On the top floor, and inside one of the large bedrooms, a girl was combing her smooth and flowing ebony hair, which went all the way down to her waist, while humming one of her favourite songs, _Resound! High Touch_. Dressed in her favourite shirt and pants, Hanazono Hikari quickly finished brushing her hair, as she softly hummed the last verse of the song, and grabbed the envelop that was sitting innocently on her dresser to her left.

As she quickly zoomed down the stairs, she went to the front door, grabbed her favourite coat and exclaimed, "Bye Okaasan, I am going to meet Akira!"

"Ok dear, take care!"

The moment her mom finished her sentence, Hikari hauled the door opened and delightedly rushed out of the slightly frozen front garden.

As she was jogging down the side of the street, the letter was clasped tightly in her left hand, holding onto it for dear life. Inside the envelope was a letter which said:

_Dear Hanazono Hikari,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application of enrolment to Kyuketsuki Academy had been receive, and read. It is also my greatest pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into this prestige Academy and that you will be starting your lessons on the 1__st__ of January, until the 1__st__ of May, of the following year, as this is a 15 month program._

_If you accept this honorary position, please be waiting on your doorstep at precisely 11:00 pm on the first of January, and no later, where you will be collected by one of our many trusted carriage man._

_You will receive a list and a parcel of all of your necessary books, uniforms, and equipment shortly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Karino Sumire_

_Director of Kyuketsuki Academy_

As she was quickly jogging over the bridge, she stopped for a while to admire the sunset and its glorious colours.

"I always love the colours and beauty of the sun setting. It just never gets old!" She thought to herself merrily.

Hikari was then about to turn to go across to the other side of the bridge, when she suddenly was roughly bumped into something solid, and that made her lose her balance and fell the ground. She then looked up, to give that person a piece of her mind, when she saw that it was her best friend, Todo Akira, that bumped her.

"Oh! I am so sorry Hikari! Are you hurt?" Akira exclaimed, helping her friend to her feet.

"No, I am fine, really." Hikari replied cheerfully, rubbing her sore hip.

"Well, I guessed that was the case, since it takes more than that to hurt a vampire like us." Said Akira chirpily, and they both chuckled.

"Heh, anyway, I wanted to see you about something super exciting!" Akira said, and her eyes suddenly sparkled with joy and excitement.

"Really? Me too!"

"Seriously?! Ok, let's say it at the exact same time. It might sound weird and we possibly could have no idea what we might have said to each other on the first try, but oh well."

"Ok then. On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

"I MADE IT INTO KYUKETSUKI ACADEMY!" they both bellowed at the same time.

There was a pause. The two best friends stared at each other, stunned.

"You…you…seriously?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I…you…we…" Akira stuttered.

The two girls shrieked so loud that the hibernating crows could be seen flying away from their cosy nest. Even the people in the surrounding area turned their heads and stopped what they were doing around to see where that noise came from.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod we are going to the same school together!" Akira shrieked while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Iknow Iknow Iknow! We could possibly have all of our classes together!" Hikari shrieked back, and instantly visioning the happy days of talking to Akira during class, getting into trouble together for talking too much, and hanging out with her during lunch breaks.

"Oh my god! I just got to tell this to Emi!" Akira said, and she closed her eyes, and her whole body glowed bright purple. Then after a second, a bright purple figure appeared right next to her. When the purple quickly faded away, and it was an exact same duplication of her.

The real Akira, the one on Hikari's right, turned to her duplicate and said, "Hey Emi! Guess what! Hikari has been accepted into Kyuketsuki Academy too!"

"Really?!" her double questioned her main duplicator, "OMG! That is so cool!"

She then went in for a hug for Hikari, who felt the warmth from her body heat.

"Well, at least Akira has been practicing her duplication abilities. Though I don't really get why she calls her replica Emi, and talks to her and the imitation of Akira acting all surprised, when it is really herself but with two bodies…" Hikari thought, smiling to herself and Akira's double.

When the Akira looked-like let go of Hikari, she glowed bright-purple again and vanished into thin air.

Then the real Akira sighed. "You know," Akira said, smiling sadly, "Since I am alone most of the time at home, and I have nobody to really talk to, so I normally make a duplicate of myself, call her Emi, as I really like that name, and talk to her like she is my friend. Even though I am able to control her thoughts and emotions, as she is really me but only with another body, it works out…most of the time." And she ended with a cheerful smile.

"Well, at least you get duplication abilities, so you basically get friends whenever you want. I, on the other hand, get stupid abilities like Astral Projection, where I just separate myself from my physical body and capable of traveling outside of it. No big deal…"

"Yeah, well…but still, it is pretty cool that each vampire gets their own special and unique ability…like duplication and astral projection for example…"

"Yup…"

There was a depressed silence, but then Akira's faced quickly lighted up, and she told Hikari, "Oh! I know, to celebrated both of us being accepted into Kyketsuki, let's go get some ice cream! My treat! And I also know the perfect place to get some of the most delicious sundaes ever!"

Hikari's face then too lighted up, and she allowed herself to be dragged by Akira by the arm to the icy and creamy destination.

* * *

Somewhere located in Central Fumei, was the Kowai forest, where the monsters of the living and possibly dead lurked and await for roaming and lost souls and bodies. But somewhere in the eerie woods, was an enormous castle.

It was midnight, or at least, late at night. The full moon was shining luminously in the sky, trying to hog all of the stars and darkness for itself and replacing them with just pure brightness. Underneath the selfish moon, were the vast woods of Kowai, and somewhere in the forest was a castle which noticeably stood out. As it was tiled with ebony tiles, the rays of the moon made a creepy green glow which outlined the humongous castle.

Fast steps could be heard inside the castle, as a person in black and red robes raced up the red carpet and up to the throne, where a person with black hair, with a fringe which practically covered his entire face, had same coloured blacked-iris eyes, which closely observed the running man's every move as he made his was up to him.

Panted slightly, the robed person kneeled down, stared at the carpeted ground, and quickly said, "Captain, I have great news about the girl."

Through the black hair, his malicious eyes widened slightly, and a grin which indicated no happiness, but pure evil displayed on his face.

"Perfect. Now, what is it?" he sleekly said.

"The…the girl has been accepted into the academy…my…my Lord." The kneeling man quickly said, and instantly braced himself once he finished, as he though his master would do something exceptional bad if it wasn't good enough information.

But he luckily thought wrong, as his master's evil grin turned into a maniac smile.

"Perfect! Just how it was planned. Even Karino would have no idea what she will be up against. _At all_."

The moment he finished saying that, he maniacally laughed, which reverberated through the whole throne room and even the whole castle.

To be continued...

* * *

_So...this is it (for now, of course)! Did ja' like it?_

_If you did or didn't, please still leave a **review** as I would **REALLY** appreciate it~! You will expect the next chapter to be up in two weeks to two months time(yes, I know, I am a HUMONGOUS procrastinator)._

_Oh, yeah, and here is the Japanese to English translations if you awesome people did not know what some of the terms mean (If you did know most or all of them, then congratulations, you win an awesome, imaginary trophy!):_

Kyuketsuki Academy : Vampire Academy

Fumei : Unknown

Oniisan : Big Brother

Otousan : Father

Sampan : A Japanese boat

Okaasan : Mother

Kowai : Creepy


	2. Chap 2: A Fight in the Fair

_Hey there guys~! The wolf is back and ready to rumble! It is currently the school holidays, exams are over, no more worries (though the teachers gave us a billion assignments to do during this break though…), so let's get the story rolling...Anyhow, here is the second chapter of this hopefully awesome story!_

_P.S. **Review**!_

_**DISCLAIMER** : I **DO NOT** own any of the Special A characters, unless I say so. If I DID own Special A, I would not be here. ALSO, this story is set in an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**, so if you do not like this kind of stories, then please leave without any commotion. Thank you for your time. :)_

* * *

**~CHAPTER 2~**

**A FIGHT IN THE FAIR**

It was in the middle of twilight in Fumei Island, and you would have expected most of the population to be somewhere in Dreamland by now. But not on this island, and since it was the nicknamed 'The Island of the Vampires', everyone was up and about, wide-awake, and energetic. The city was blasting with excitement, as it was a fresh new day, or should I say, a new _night_, for the vampires of Fumei.

On one of those incredibly lighted up streets was a very busy ice-cream parlour, which could have been easily identified as one, as there was a huge pink ice-cream with a cone, and a big sign which was placed horizontally placed in-front of the cone, that said, "The Keiko Sister's Ice-cream Shop".

From outside the shop, one can tell that it was very busy, as many silhouettes were in there, chatting merrily. Two 16 year-old girls, one with ebony haired and one purple haired, then came out cheerfully of the ice-cream shop, licking their 3-flavors-in-1 cone ice cream, chatting about unsystematic topics.

"Akemi and Kumiko sure make the best ice-creams ever! Especially when it comes to Mint, Strawberry and Chocolate flavoured with a sprinkle of hundreds and thousands and a thin layer of brown sugar syrup." Akira exclaimed happily, licking her favourite ice-cream.

"Well, I guess you are right. But it still a bit sad that they didn't make it into Kyuketsuki Academy though…" said Hikari sadly, who ended it off with a sigh.

"Yeah…but still, they said that it was for the better for them. They really love working in that ice-cream shop, and leaving the shop unoccupied for 15 months would be too long for them." Akira said confidently.

"Well, I guess so…" Hikari said softly, looking towards the ground, and recalling about the conversation they had with the two Keiko Sisters.

* * *

_The two of them were sitting at a corner table inside of the cosy ice-cream shop, chatting happily about their enrolment to the Academy, when suddenly a young woman in her pink uniform which was slightly dirty from ice-cream stains, came tiredly towards their table._

"_Whew! Finally, a break! Akemi and I have not had a single break since who knows when! It seems like today was the day the whole city was craving for ice-cream!" Keiko Kumiko said as she heavily sat down on a wooden chair which was facing Akira and Hikari, as they were all siting all around the same table, and as she let out a loud sigh of relaxation, she turned to her right, where a wooden clock was sitting on a counter top. "OH MY GOD!" Kumiko suddenly said, making her two friends jump from shock, and making several customers turnaround from confusion._

"_What is it!?" the two, shocked friends said quickly in unison, looking around to see if there was any signs of danger lurking around._

"_It is already near 3'o clock (at night, of course)! That means I have stood up for nearly 7 hours straight!"_

_Slightly disappointed but relieved of the news, Akira wanted to say something witty or sarcastic, but at that moment, another young woman with the same coloured uniform, who had slightly older features than Kumiko, came up to them with their favourite ice-creams._

"_Here are your ice-creams, girls. Hope you enjoy your ice-cream and have a great day!" Keiko Akemi said, and she ended off her sentence with a warm, big smile._

"_Thanks Akemi!" Hikari said warmly, and reaching out for her favourite ice-cream, and started licking it gratefully. "You know you should take a small break too. Sit down with us, Kumiko told me you haven't had a break for a long time!"_

"_No it is fine! Besides, I have a store to look after. Let's go back to work, Kumiko."_

"_But c'mon oneesan, my legs are aching as well! I will be at the back after a moment or two." winced Kumiko._

"_Now!" said Akemi sternly._

"_Look Akemi, just relax for a while! It won't hurt you, and moreover, rush hour is about to end." Pleaded Akira, and she turned to look at the wooden clock. "Yeah, see look, it is almost 3:30! You will be fine, doubt it anybody will come in at this time."_

_After a moment of Keiko choosing what to do, she shrugged and said, "Ok, fine." And she sat down on the last empty seat left that was around that corner table. "So," Keiko started to say, "What has been going on lately?"_

"_Well, we have some exciting news to tell you!"_

"_Really, what is it?"_

"_Ok, ready for it? We made it-"_

"_WE MADE IT INTO KYUKETSUKI ACADEMY!"_

"_Akira!*sigh*"_

"_Oops…sorry, I couldn't keep it in for that long of a time…"_

"_Humph! Well, I guess that is one way to put it…so yeah, we did make it into Kyuketsuki Academy."_

"_REALLY?! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"_

_Hikari then gave them the half scrunched up letter, and gave it to Kumiko, who opened it excitedly and letting her sister examining it by her side. When she finished reading it, she looked up at Hikari and Akira with eyes full of joy and happiness, and said, "Wow, that is amazing!"_

"_Yeah…congratulations!"_

_Kumiko then handed back the letter to Hikari, who placed it in her side pocket, and she smiled at both Akemi and Kumiko gratefully._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Kumiko and Akemi. So, did you also make it in?"_

"_Well, no, I wasn't, nor Akemi. But she was said to be closely considered to be accepted into the Academy in her results letter."_

"_Oh…I am sincerely sorry to hear that…"_

"_Yeah…but still, we have a shop to look after, so we didn't want to go there in the first place…"_

"_*Sigh*It could be because of the fact that you two don't even look like closely related sisters. But you surprisingly are, as you were born in the same year but on different days…that is really unfair!"_

"_Oh, Akira, don't feel that way towards us and that school. We are still happy and it won't affect our lives greatly in any way, so please, stop feeling sorry about us. Also, your first day has not even arrived yet, so don't judge the academy just yet. I am sure they mean well not accepting us. We are probably not capable enough for their high-ranking education, and they are most likely to be a great and wonderful school."_

"_But Akemi-"_

"_Akira, please let it go…" sighed Hikari._

_There was a long moment of silence. The four girls were staring at each other, with a lot of mixed emotions in their gleaming eyes._

_Then, Kumiko opened her mouth to say something, but at the same time, the front door opened, and as the doorbell rang loudly through the room while a customer stepped through, Akemi stood up suddenly, and by automatic reaction, went straight to the front counter._

_Kumiko then sighed, and she slowly, also reluctantly stood up, and turned to go back to the kitchen at the back, but Hikari quickly reached over and grabbed Keiko's arm._

"_Wait!"_

"…_What is it…"_

"_We…would like to apologise…about the earlier events, so…if you are happy about working here…then go ahead, nobody is stopping you. Also, we will try to enjoy our time at Kyuketsuki Academy. We will definitely keep you up-to-date with things. So will you forgive us?"_

_There was a tense pause, as Hikari was still gripping onto Kumiko's arm for almost dear life. But then, Kumiko turned around to face them, smiled warmly, and said, "Sure we forgive you! It is not you guy's fault, and there was not much commotion to start with anyway."_

_Shocked yet relieved at Kumiko's answer, Akira stood up from her chair, smiled broadly back and said, "Wow, arigatou for forgiving us so easily. Anyway, I think we better take a leave; we don't want to be a public nuisance in here by filling up chair space when we don't even need to take that long." _

"_Um…ok then. I also have to go, and I will tell oneesan about the apology, so I will see you guys later! Ja Mata Ne!"_

_As Kumiko then proceeded to the front counter, where her sister was, who was counting change from her customer, she whispered something into Akemi's ear, and Akemi then turned to see Hikari and Akira leaving the shop, and started waving at them, smiling broadly, and with Hikari and Akira waving back at her with the same friendly smile. Fortunately for Hikari, she knew that their strong friendship has been resealed._

* * *

As the flashback ended there, Hikari noticed herself looking at the stone pavement, while finishing up her ice-cream cone, and going to an unknown destination, as she was following the heels of Akira, who was a couple of feet in front.

Then suddenly, Akira stopped so suddenly, that Hikari almost crashed into her, but with the help of her vampiric senses, she managed to stop in time. Akira turned around, with an excited expression on her face, she said with gleaming brown eyes, "You know what we should_ really_ do tonight, Hikari, we should sooooo go to the amusement park. I have not been there since forever! Also, since you just moved here, like, recently, I doubt you have ever been there in your whole entire life, so…"

"Akira," groaned Hikari, "I moved here three years ago. That was not recent, at all. Also, my mom brought me to that amusement park when I was really young, when I was on holiday here, so technically, I have been there once in my whole entire li-"

"BUT SINCE," Akira interrupted by speaking louder, "you were really young when you came and visited, you wouldn't have remembered anything from your experience, so let's go!"

"But, I do remember some of…" Hikari quickly tried to say, but was cut-off when she was being pulled strongly by her best friend toward the mega city of lights.

* * *

It was all joy and fun at the great theme park of Fumei Island. Children screaming from the intense adrenalin when riding the loop-the-loop roller coasters, laughing at the hilarious puppet performances, and gobbling down the delicious and succulent nourishments that the theme park had to gratefully offer. The enormous fair was so happy that even the gloomiest individual would feel very happy the moment they enter the fairgrounds, but it seemed that someone managed to defy that.

A guy with a height of 175 cm, with Light-Brown hair and yellowish-brown eyes was standing in the middle of a circle of souvenir stalls, looking very bored and unamused. Standing next to him, was his 'primary scholar look-alike' father, who was looking up at him with a disappointed face.

"Look son, I know it can be quite boring for your age, but still, you should at least try to have some fun. Have some of those wonderful cakes they were selling at that other store." Saturo said disapprovingly, while looking at Kei, who yawned obviously.

"Ok, look," Saturo finally slightly cracked from his son's negative conduct, "After Sui is done with all of rides, which will probably be soon, we can immediately go home, ok?"

Kei then thought about for a few seconds, and then shrugged as his concluding answer.

But this didn't seem to satisfy Saturo at all. In fact, his face went slightly red from rage, and even though his height and appearance might have made himself look comical, he grabbed his tall son by his collar, dragged him down until they were facing face to face, and whispered dangerously silent into his son's ear, "OK, _buddy_, look here. Just because you are in that…_gang_, of yours, it doesn't mean you can give me that… "I-couldn't-careless" attitude. I am still your father, and you should still show some respect." And after he said that, he roughly pushed his son, who didn't flinched at all, and instead, he just smiled mockingly, and said, "You are just afraid of him, aren't you, Saturo? You think that I can't pass information about you retaliating against me and-"

"Otousan!"

Both of the Takishimas' turned their head to see their youngest of the Takishima members, Sui.

Sui was looking up at both of them, smiling broadly, with gleaming brown eyes and he was holding a red bunny-head shaped balloon, and delightfully said, "I have been on all of the rides except for one, which is all the way at the back of the theme park! Can you please come with me? I am afraid I might get lost…"

There was a slight paused, as both father and eldest son had no idea what was going on for a split second, but Saturo finally caught up, and smiled cheerfully at his youngest son, and said, "Sure, Sui. Let's go right now!" And then they both walked towards a particular direction, leaving Kei, who was still standing there. After another couple of moments, Kei let out a deep, recognizable sigh, and decided to follow his family.

* * *

"Alright, I am going to get it this time! You just watch!"

Hanazono Hikari and Todo Akira were standing at a one of the many games stand. To get a prize for that stand, an individual has to get three out of five balls into the few red cups in front of them. But since they were vampires, and vampires have much higher accuracy than normal humans, the red cups were at least _five meters away_ from the thrower, who was also _blindfolded_, since vampires also have much more advance senses than normal humans do.

"Watch out Akira, make sure you don't hit anybody." Said Hikari anxiously, who was standing quite a distance from her purple-haired friend.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Akira happily replied, and she took up a bowler's position, like she was ready to bowl a bowling ball towards the imaginary pins in front of her.

Then after a couple of seconds, she did a strong under-arm throw, like a cricket pitcher but under-arm, and the ball zoom almost horizontally towards the bright red cups, and neatly fell into one of the middle cups with a satisfying '_plonk_'.

As it was the final ball she threw, she rapidly tore off her blindfold (not literally, but it was easily possible for a vampire like her though), and stared at her verdict.

The stall manager, who was watching closely at his customers with his beady, vampiric eyes, stood up from his small chair at the side of game court, and looked at where all of the five balls have went, and after a few seconds, he looked up at Akira, smiled, and said, "Congratulations, you have managed to get all of the five balls into the cups, and four of them near the middle, meaning you get a really rare prize."

As shrieks of excitement could be heard from a particular game stand, where most of the people around a specific area looked around frantically to see what was all of that commotion, Akira choose a prize from the prize stand, and out of the section which said "_Rare Prizes_". After a moment or two, the two friends came of prize stand, with one holding a thick book which read, "_Misconceptions about Vampires (From a Human's Perspective_".

When they both found and sat down at a quiet area underneath a nearly bare sakura tree, Akira flipped through the book briefly and she paused at a page which she found quite humorous, as she chuckled loudly, which made Hikari asked what was so funny.

"Hahaha, guess what! I turned to this page which said that vampires are supposedly allergic to garlic or something like that!" Chortled Akira.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Hikari said as she just recall upon a memory, "One of the vampire's weakness is supposedly garlic. There are also other stupid weaknesses like the Christian Cross, Silver, Water, The Star of David, Holy Water, and other silly stuff. I also heard from somewhere that Vampires can be killed by driving a stake through their heart and then burn their dead body so they cannot regenerate or something."

"Wow, the Christian Cross? The Star of David and Holy Water? It makes us sound like we were really against Christianity or something. My grandmother, who is a vampire of course, goes to church every Sunday back in Fukushima, and she is still living a very happy life out there. Also where did you get all this ridiculous superstitions from? Back at Hiroshima?" asked Akira, half amused.

"Well, yeah. Back on the mainland, there were barely any vampires at all! So since that was the case, they started a belief saying that vampires are evil creatures who like to suck blood, and slave of darkness and other nonsense."

"Well, at least they go _partial_ facts right in this book."

"What is that?"

"It says here that vampires are nocturnal creatures and burn to crisp in the sun. Hey! We do not burn in the sun! We just get bad sunburns really quickly and get our powers weakened greatly, that's all! Also, what is this nonsense about diet is only blood?!Jeez! We have taste buds too, you know. Blood is not so bad, I like sheep blood, but still, I am not going to have that in every meal!"

"Calm down, Akira. Remember, this is from a human being's perspective. They create baloney up all the time. But didn't Korusawa Nero want to go to Australia during the Gold Rush to drink all that blood?"

"What?! For real?! That's gross, yuck! It could have been the fact that back then, they didn't have much of a choice to eat, since cuisine was not so vital back then. Blood might be good, but not that good that I want to go a million miles just to get some! But I wouldn't mind going a million mile to have Akemi and Kumiko's ice-cream though…"

"Yeah, I guess I would kind of go to. So I guess they weren't so wrong either."

"That's true I guess, but still, I never knew that humans were that stu-"

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP! COME AND TRY TO DEFEAT THE UNDEFEATABLE!"

Hikari, Akira, and many other heads turned to where the sound came from, and to their left was what looked like a boxing ring with a big cage over the ring, so that the competitors cannot escape the ring.

"TRY YOUR LUCK AND SKILLS TO DEFEAT ISAMU THE UNDEFEATABLE! USE ANY MARTIAL ART SKILL, AND IF YOU DEFEAT HIM, YOU WILL EARN A GOLDEN TROPHY, AS WELL AS A COUPON FOR A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD! ROLL UP! ROLL UP!"

As a crowd then gathered at the arena, Hikari and Akira stood up and joined into the crowd to see what the fuss was all about. Since Akira was the taller one of them two, she saw a short, fat guy with a moustache, with a megaphone, and a giant, super-muscular guy next to him, who looks like he can crush the hardest substance on earth with ease. Since he was very big, his shirt could be seen to be very uncomfortable on him, as it was too tight for him.

"THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY, BEAT THIS GUY AND A GOLDEN TROPHY AND A TOUR AROUND THE WORLD FOR FREE WILL BE YOURS! TEST YOUR LUCK AND SKILLS, DON'T BE SHY! ROLL UP! ROLL UP!"

"I will try it!"

As Akira frantically searched around to see who that brave soul was, she saw a middle-aged man, who had muscles which was quite impressive for his age, and as he took of his green shirt, there was a clear and rock-solid six pack on his stomach area. He gave his shirt to the woman standing next to him, whom was most probably his wife, then said a silent prayer, and went up to the stage where fat host of the show was.

When the man was standing on the stage, his muscles were certainly no comparison to Isamu's, as Isamu seems like he is _only_ made from muscle. Moreover, as the man reached the stage, Isamu immediately ripped his shirt apart with _muscles _(no hands at all), as it was proven that it was too uncomfortable for him, and he just could not wait to take it off.

Since he his whole chest was bare, it was very clear that he had a very firm _eight pack_ on his stomach area, and the sight of it made a whole crowd go speechless from amazement and astonishment.

Even though the guy had a hint of being intimidated by Isamu on his face, he still didn't back down; in fact, he just laughed and said loudly so the whole crowd could hear, "Hahaha, you might have the looks, but whether you have the skills, or not, is another thing to greatly consider in this challenge!"

"OK COMPETITORS, PLEASE STEP INTO THE CAGED ARENA, AND THE BATTLE MAY BEGIN SHORTLY. THE RULES ARE: YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE YOUR ABILITIES AND ANY TYPE OF MARTIAL ARTS. REMEMBER, IT IS ONLY A FRIENDLY SPORT, SO PLEASE STOP IF YOUR OPPONENT HAS FAINTED. WE WOULD NOT LIKE TO HAVE A SOUL DEPART FROM THIS WORLD."

As the two opponents made their way up into the caged arena, Akira expressed her anxiousness by whispering into Hikari's ear, "I hope he plays fair…Isamu, I mean. It seems like he can ripped apart the guy without any difficulty. Let's just hope that the Isamu's competitor has a super good ability…"

Hikari then nodded from agreement, and turns back to the stage, where the two challengers were standing at a corner of the stage, diagonally facing each other, and ready to begin.

As the crowd was chattering, the plump host came back on the stage, and said, "OK, ALL OF THE COMPETITORS ARE READY IN PLACE. ON THE COUNT OF THREE, THE BATTLE MAY START AND IF THIS BRAVE GENTLEMAN BEATS MIGHTLY ISAMU, HE WILL WIN A NICE GOLD TROPHY THAT DEFINES HIS COURAGE AND SKILLS, AS WELL A GLORIOUS TRIP AROUND THE ENTIRE PLANET FOR FREE! ONE…TWO…"

The air was concentrated with tension, and nobody dared to breathe, as the host say the last number.

"…THREE!"

In a flash, Isamu charged forward, like a rampaging elephant and went for a charge attack. It would have taken out his competitor almost instantly, but instead of being crushed by the enormous force, he disappeared in a flash and reappeared on the other side of the arena before Isamu even made contact with him.

"Super speed…" Hikari thought to herself.

As the guy had an advantage, since he had his opponent facing away from him, he raced up to him and jumped into the air. As he was in the air, he clutched his right fist together, as he was going was a going for a slam punch, and he fist was then surrounded by a bright, blue aura.

"He even has energy fields!" Hikari thought to herself excitedly.

But as he made contact with his giant opponent, a shock wave of strong energy rippled through the air, which made everyone in the crowd step backwards, as the force was so great, it pushed everyone back.

Hikari blocked herself from the great force, therefore she was not pushed back as greatly like the others, thus she was not in a state of shock, so she expected Isamu to be immediately defeated, and a great cheer from the crowd. But she was not very hopeful, as she didn't hear cheers, but gasps. She quickly looked towards the battleground to see what has happened, and she saw that the two of them were facing each other, and Isamu looking like he was never been hit by that cosmic power punch in the first place.

Just like the expression, on everyone's face, Isamu's opponent was stunned by his result. Isamu saw a great advantage for this and so he charged up to him like before, but this time, his challenger was rooted on the spot with astonishment, and didn't think fast enough to avoid the grab.

As he was lifted into the air with ease, Isamu smashed him into the ground several times, and as he did his last slam, he jumped into the air and does a diving elbow drop on his already unconscious opponent, and another shock wave rippled through the crowd strongly, but it wasn't as strong as the first one, so every stood where they were and still saw everything.

There was a tense pause, as the crowd was eagerly seeing what the verdict was. It was Isamu, standing over the crushed, unconscious guy, and yet Isamu has not seemed like a sweat was broken at all.

"…wow." Akira muttered under her breath.

Even the host was quite amazed, as he was standing there stunned, but then he caught himself quickly, and spoke in the megaphone, "WELL NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT WAS CLEAR THE ISAMU STILL STANDS WITH HIS TITLE, AND NOW, WOULD ANYONE BE COURAGEOUS ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE HIM NEXT, AS YOU COULD WIN A GOLD TROPHY AND A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD FOR FREE! ROLL UP! ROLL UP!"

There was a quite pause, as everybody who had witnessed that battle was still under astonishment, and stared at the crushed, yet alive, guy, who was being gently pulled down the stage by his wife. But nobody answered the host's question and putting their hand up. In fact, some people went away from the crowd, afraid that they might be _chosen_ to go into the cage and fight.

"Whoever volunteers now to fight must be out of their mind! Looking at Isamu expression at the moment, it looks like he wants to do more than make the opponent faint!" Akira thought to herself.

The words were proven at once when a person looks at Isamu, who was still standing in the ring, breathing in and out fast and loudly. It looked like Isamu was panting from tiredness, but upon close examination, it was from _pure_ anger. The fact was supported by his bulging eyes, gnashing teeth, and clenched fist, as he was looking around in the crowd, glaring and daring anyone to come up to challenge him.

Isamu had been participating in many competitions like these, but the fact that the worst he can do is make his opponent faint, is definitely not enough for him. Sure, he has endured that rule for quite some time, but he does not think he could handle it as well anymore.

"I will do it!"

Akira spun her head around to see who was the baka that yelled out his or her volunteering.

If she felt shocked or amazed before, it was clear that she never had experience the real sensation of it until now, as standing right next to her, was Hikari, her best friend, with her hand up, wanting to volunteer to take on the beast.

To be continued…

* * *

_So, did you amazing readers like how this story is going so far? If you do or don't, please still leave a _**_review _**_as I would _**_REALLY _**_appreciate it~! You will expect the next chapter to be up in two weeks to two months' time (yes, I know, I am a HUMONGOUS procrastinator)._

_Oh, yeah, and here is the __Japanese to English translations __if you awesome people did not know what some of the terms mean (If you did know most or all of them, then congratulations, you win an awesome, imaginary trophy!):_

Kyuketsuki Academy : Vampire Academy

Oneesan : Big Sister

Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you (you can also just say 'Arigatou')

Ja Mata Ne : Goodbye

Otousan : Father (BTW, children of a family _must_ call their parents 'otousan' or okaasan', as it a polite way of saying it, while of a child calls their parent by their first name, it is VERY rude, and you might as well go to hell for that. Therefore, it shows that a Kei has a very rude characteristic. I wonder why…)

Baka : Idiot

Sakura : Cherry Blossom


End file.
